1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable grease gun holders.
More particularly, the invention relates to a holder that is configured to carry a grease gun and a spare grease cartridge, and to warm the grease gun and grease cartridge such as is particularly useful in cooler environments.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is well understood that grease must be relatively warm in order to readily flow out a grease gun. However, there are certain instances when it is desired to use a grease gun in environments that cool the grease and make dispensing of the grease difficult. In such instances, a user may set the grease gun onto a heat source, such as in the hot air flow of a truck or cab heater until the grease is sufficiently warmed for dispensing.
There are certain drawbacks and disadvantages associated with heating a grease gun in such a manner. As the grease warms, residual grease in the hose tends to drip from the nozzle. This is inconvenient and messy; it requires wrapping of the nozzle with a rag to avoid undesired grease stains, and subsequent disposition of the rag. Heating of the grease in this manner is also unpredictable as it is difficult to know when the grease is sufficiently, thoroughly warmed for ease of dispensing. And as the grease gun is, for example, carried through the cooler environment, the temperature of the grease quickly drops unless wrapped with a rag or otherwise protected from the environment.
Various portable warming containers and portable devices are known. Pearson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,029 shows a device for dispensing hot melt materials. Sirek, U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,752 teaches a heated caulk dispensing gun. Yoncak, U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,805 provides for a caulk container with heated coils. Freeman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,981,909 teaches a heated, suitcase-type carrying case for caulk guns. Fields, U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,723 shows a tool wrap device. Portable, electrically heated carriers and holders such as commonly use for pizza and other food items are shown in numerous patents, and are perhaps the most commonly known portable warming devices. However, none of these devices are particularly suitable for use with grease guns, and none address the above-noted drawbacks associated therewith.
Accordingly, there is a need for device that addresses these and other drawbacks and disadvantages associated with the desire to use a grease gun in cooler environments.